


The Pitfalls of Sharing a Shower

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: All Shinichi wanted was a shower and a nap.





	The Pitfalls of Sharing a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually G rated I swear. (It would be longer if it wasn't.) Also this takes place in a Japansese style bath room where the shower and tub are the only things in the room.

Kaito was obviously preparing for a heist. Obviously, because all of his… things, were stacked haphazardly in the shower stall: shampoos, conditioners, exfoliating body washes, sewing scissors (because according to Kaito you never knew when you’d need a pair), razors (straight, cartridge, and electric), shaving creams, moisturizing creams, and toners. The man used everything but the kitchen sink in his ‘preparations’. Shinichi couldn’t even identify a few of the small bottles scattered around. Not that it mattered.

He was exhausted after his latest case. He would chastise Kaito for failing to clean up after himself later. At least 8 hours later. Make that at least 8 hours and a shower later. Shinichi scooted a few bottles away from the drain with his foot and turned on the water. With the instant hot water heater Kaito had installed, it was already warm by the time he finished stripping out of his probably ruined clothes.

The water felt wonderful as it cascaded over his skin, washing away the dirt and grime and crime scene residue, but leaving the bone deep weariness of a 37 hour day. He reached out blindly, not really caring which shampoo he managed to grab as long as he didn’t have to stand up. Who knew if his legs would even hold him now that he’d plopped down on the bathing stool; the one he’d sworn they didn’t need, but he secretly loved having.

The shampoo smelled floral, which was neither here nor there, it wasn’t like Shinichi had anyone to impress except for Kaito. He only noted it because the scent was stronger than usual for a shampoo. But then again, it was Kaito’s. Shinichi rubbed it through his damp hair without even mustering a shrug and moved on to lathering up his washcloth.

After a minute of working the soapy cloth over his skin he reached up for the shower head again, ready to wash away the suds and maybe just curl up on the floor and sleep.

-xoXox-

Kaito hadn’t heard anything from the bath room in a while. And it was taking Shinichi an awfully long time to take a shower. But with how tired the detective had been, Kaito was pretty sure he wouldn’t have tried to take a bath.

_But what if he had?!_

Kaito threw the bath room door open, half expecting to have to resuscitate a half drowned Shinichi. Only Shinichi wasn’t in the bath. He was sprawled out on the shower floor. Snoring. Adorably. With a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hair.

“Aw. Shin-chan, at least finish drying your hair.” Kaito muttered under his breath as he bent down to pick up his prone boyfriend.

The towel in Shinichi’s hair fell to the floor. And Kaito nearly dropped the detective as laughter shook his whole body.

“Wha?” Shinichi asked groggily as he peered up at Kaito.

“Shin-chan~, bald is really not a good look for you.”


End file.
